Girl Next Door
by Love.It.Live.It
Summary: She was the girl every guy wanted. He was the boy who joined the part. To bad populairty gets in the way. LEAGL FIC!
1. Chapter 1

_**Well as you all saw. My story got taken down :(**_

_**But those silly people thought I would leave**_

_**HA! as if!**_

_**People if you hate someone's story then oh i don't know**_

_**DON'T READ IT!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Nick P.O.V

Nick Gray was standing by his brothers when a girl walked in with a bunch of girls around her

"Don't even think it" Nick's older brother Kevin said when he saw his brother dreamily looking at the main girl of the group.

"What are you talking about"

"We saw you looking at her" Nick's other older brother Joe said

"I don't even know who she is" Nick said till trying to look at the girl

"You don't know her and you don't need to know" Joe said stepping in front of him

"Come on get to class Nick" Kevin said while shooing his brother to his class

**During class with Nick**

Nick couldn't shake the felling that she knew the girl from somewhere. She was in the same grade as him. He just couldn't shake the felling like he knew her from somewhere.

"psst" Nicks thoughts were stopped by someone whispering to him

He turned around and saw a guy holding a note..He took it and read it

(A/n - **Nick** _Mystery girl_)

_Long time no see Nicky!_

He stared at the note wondering who had sent this. He looked back at the note and wrote down a reply then handed back to the guy

**How do you know me?**

_You don't know who this is?_

**No not really you never signed your name**

_Well who else calls you Nicky?_

**Only one person but i don't see her. so how do you know my Nickname? I'm so confused**

_hehe don't worry i figured you are. and you did see me i saw you talking to your brothers and staring at me_

**But My brothers said i didn't know you**

_Your brothers are trying to protect you..Here meet me at the park on your way home by the swings_

**umm ok**

_Sounds Great_

Nick didn't reply there was no need to. Plus the dude that was passing the note looked pretty ticked (lol). So he would just have to wait

**You like it so far?? i know its short but PLEASE hold your horse. i have there are SO many things that will be cleared up i promise!!**

**_New update: Yeah! its back! I hoped you like your old friend._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Old A/N: Okay you guys need to know this so...**

**Kevin, Hillary, and Ash - 18  
Joe, Emily - 16  
Nick, Miley, Jake - 15  
**

_**New A/N: Wow. Lol. I can't believe all this. But I am happy to be here again. I love all the people who use to read this story (I took there reviews down from the last A/N.**_

_**Yes I'm keeping my author notes up. :D**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

__________________________________________________________________________________________

**With Miley**

Miley Stewart, age 15 and most popular freshman, was sitting on the swings at a park near her and Nick's house, waiting for him to get there. Finally he got there

_Miley P.O.V_

"Gezz what took you so long?" I said while standing up and walking over to him.

"Okay I still don't know who you are" He said looking so confused

"Look VERY closely" I said with a smile. He looked with a surprised face.

_Nicks P.O.V_

I couldn't think it was her! She had Brunette hair, not blackish hair! But I said her nick name anyway

"Smiley?"

"Hey Nicky" She said while hugging me

"Yea I'm super confused" I said still hugging her

"I though you would" She pulled away "I changed this summer and died my hair."

"But if my brothers said I didn't know who you were"

"There just trying to protect you. From the other people hang out with"

"But I" I was cut off by the voice of her friends and sisters. "I'll leave" and I took off

_Miley P.O.V_

"I'll leave" And then he took off..God right now I hate my sister..

"MILEY!" My lovely sister Lilly was screaming my name for a few seconds

"Yeah what?"

"Who was that you were talking to?" My other sister Hillary walked up to us with her friend Ashley

"No one" I said putting my head down and walked away

_Hillary P.O.V_

Yeah I knew who it was..poor Miley, I wish she could like him

"HILLARY!" Ash screamed my name

"WHAT!?" I screamed back

"Sorry your were zoning out"

"Oh sorry..lets get going"I said. We walked away. I knew Lils and Ash were giving each other confused looks.

I knew Miley liked Nick last year. We live right next door to them, him and his brothers. I just fell so bad that she can't show her feelings. Before she could but now...she can't.

_Nick P.O.V_

I can't believe it! Protect me!? From her friends!? What!? I'm stomping around the room so that must have been why Joe came in

"Whats your deal?" He asked

"Nothing"

"No tell me!"

"NOTHING" I screamed

"Are you still mad about this morning?" Joe asked.

"JOE OUT!"

"FINE I'M JUST BEING A GOOD BROTHER" Yeah that hit me like a gun shot to the heart

"I'm sorry Joe its just I'm not in the mood to talk right now"

"WHATEVER!"He yelled and walked out. I knew he was still mad but I also knew that in about 2 minutes he'll walk in and apologize.

But I can't believe her. I guess being popular makes you mean..I guess. But she was hugging me at the park! ME!! High school is weird.

**2 minutes later**

"Hey Nick" Told ya

"Hey"

"Look I'm sorry its just you were stomping around and you look mad i just wanted to know whats wrong" Joe apologized

"It's okay" I brotherly hugged him "but" I pulled away "why didn't you tell me that it was Miley"

"How you find out?" He asked still not answering me.

"I figured it out" I answered "So why didn't you?"

"We don't want you to crush on her again"

"But" I was going to finish

"Don't say you didn't" I sighed. He was right, I did "It's just your going to get your heart crushed she not the same girl you new from Middle school I promise you" and with that he walked out

But how would he know! He didn't know how it fells to like someone your not allowed to! Stupid cliques STUPID HIGH SCHOOL!

_Miley P.O.V:_ **later that night**

I was nicely dreaming until my stupid dream turned ugh!

_Flashback_

_I was with my friend in middle school including Nick_

_"I can't wait tomorrow is the last day of Middle school!" I exclaimed_

_"I know! We're going to high school we're going to be cool" He sung the last part and I laughed_

_"Hey Miles" He turned all serious_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Promise me you'll never change"_

_"I promise"_

_"Say it right"_

_"I Miley Ray Stewart promise Nicolas "Nicky" Jerry Gray that I will not change" I said holding my hand up and the other on my heart "Now you say it"_

_"I Nicolas Jerry Gray promise Miley "Smiley" Ray Stewart that I will not change" He smiled._

_"Your the best! Nicky" I said and hugged him_

_End of Flashback_

I woke up

"Ugh!!" I pretty much yelled.

"Whats with you and the Ughing!" Hillary asked as she walked into my room

"Sorry Hil" I apologized "Bad dream."

"About the promise?" She asked.

"How did you" I confusedly asked her.

"I heard you guys before i came and picked you up" He explained.

"Oh" I looked down "Why can't I talk to him"

"You can..i don't know if Jake would like it but you can still talk to him" Her saying the name of my boyfriend just make me feel guiltier. I do like Jake..but i still love Nick. Ugh damn high school.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow. I don't care what Jake says" I declared

"Good choice" She smiled.

"Thanks Hil" I hugged her "Your the best"

"I know" She laughed "Night sis"

"Night" sweet dreams!

**____________________________________________________________**

**Well there going to talk...hope that's good...hmmmmmm idk later!**

_**Wee!! I love knowing things...and saying Sweet Dreams. Don't ask me why but I say it when me and my boyfriend hang up the phone :D**_

_**Also yes I did change it a little. Just the wording and added some new things. So yeah hope you enjoy that.**_

_**I was suppose to do that anyways when I FIRST had this up.**_

_**Review!**_

_**Love**_

_**Love It Live It**_


	3. Speical Note

Have you ever watched on Youtube this girl named Nat? Maybe? I don't anyways every time she starts a video she does this awkward wave and is like 'hi'. That's what I'm doing.

So I know its been like YEARS since I updated…

So here's the thing. When I was on this account I loved writing, and I never stopped writing, its just my computer went down, like shut down completely and I lost everything, including passwords. I couldn't find the saved password to this account. I was so sad, but I didn't want to repost the stories and have people think I stole them, so I've been working really hard trying to get my password back.

And I finally did this week! I know, its been years but I was happy. I have a new account though, cause like I said I didn't stop writing. So I'm joining the accounts. I'm going to take all the stories from here, edit them, change some of them and send them over to my new one. What is my new one you ask?

My new pinname is : IDevinD ( /u/2314740/Idevind -type that after Fanfiction [.] net or simply type in IDevinD into the search :D Either way that's were all my stories are going to be.

BTW THERE WAS AN AWESOME REVIEWER DURING MY WRITING OF WHERE IT ALL BEGIN (OR WAS IT BEGIN?) ANYWAYS MEG! IF YOU GET THIS I MISS YOU! SERIOUSLY I MISSED YOUR REVIEWS I WANT YOU BACK! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?

I love you all. And I missed you all.

So, for a week or two this account will be up, and then there will no longer be Love It Live It. Sad, I know, but it needs to be done. Thank you all that will come back to me. I welcome with open arms.

Love.

Love it Live it.


End file.
